1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-loosening device for an automotive parking brake. More particularly, the invention provides a device for securing a parking brake and preventing accidental disengagement of the parking-brake while a vehicle is parked, so as to prevent accidents due to the loosening of the parking brake. The parking brake also has a simple configuration to reduce the production cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A parking brake is generally used when a car is parked at a parking lot or waiting for a traffic signal at an intersection to avoid unintentional movement. Especially, if a car is parked on a hill (on a sloped road or parking place), it is essential to make sure the parking brake is engaged to prevent an accident due to the loosening of the braking system.
A Korean Patent Application No. 2002-0055945 discloses a conventional parking brake device comprising a ratchet wheel with teeth, the brackets for mounting on an auto-body, a shaft hole, a lever consisting of an upper portion and a lower portion, a brake cable connected to the lever and braking system, a latching mechanism and a lever mechanism.
This conventional parking brake device is configured such that the operating rod of the lever mechanism is indirectly connected to the ratchet mechanism for limiting the rotation, thus it has the disadvantage of transmitting the pressing force of the pushed button and the resilient forces of the coil spring to the latching mechanism.
However, the conventional parking brake device has the disadvantage that it does not provide a failsafe system to prevent the unwanted disengagement of the parking-brake while the car is parked. Thus, it won't prevent an accident due to the loosening of the parking brake. The conventional parking brake has a complicated configuration. Therefore, it is not easy to assemble on a production line and has the disadvantage of a high production cost.